<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Morning With Lenny by Anboringday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868874">A Morning With Lenny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anboringday/pseuds/Anboringday'>Anboringday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Outlaw's Sexapades [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love, Period-Typical Racism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anboringday/pseuds/Anboringday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, hot night of passion, Lenny and the woman he loves spend the following morning sleeping in...and things get heated again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Lenny" Summers/Original Female Character(s), Leonard "Lenny" Summers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Outlaw's Sexapades [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Morning With Lenny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke the same way I’d fallen asleep, cuddled up to Lenny’s warm, gloriously nude body, his arm draped over me. His hazel eyes were glued to the pages of a book. <em>My all-time favorite romance book!</em></p><p>“Lenny!” I snatched the novel away from him. “That’s mine!”</p><p>“Hey!” He tried to grab it back, but I rolled to the other side of the bed. “I was reading that, you know. It was getting good too, they were about to kiss—”</p><p>“Really now?” Giggling, I stretched my arms over my head. Through the sheer, linen window curtains, the gray dawn streaked the sky. “But you’re an intellectual, the harshest critic of the written word I know. I thought silly love stories were beneath you.”</p><p>“Nah, that ain’t true. Not all literature needs to be a thought-provoking masterpiece. Sometimes it’s all about the way it makes you feel, if you can relate to the context, and whatnot. Honestly though, I was just reading it ‘cause I knew you did. Can we…” He paused, a rush of red stained his cheeks. <em>So cute</em>. “C-can we read it together? From the beginning?”</p><p>“Yes!” Warmth flowed through me at the proposition. I handed Lenny the book and snuggled against him, breathing in the familiar scent of his skin, my head propped on his hard chest. “Are you going to read to me, Mr. Summers?”</p><p>“Sure. Anything for you.” He clasped my hand and pressed a kiss to my palm before opening the book, raising it to an angle suitable for the both of us to easily view the pages.</p><p>Lenny began reading aloud, his soft-spoken voice cultured, smooth, the long vowels of his words was damn near mesmerizing, sensual as sweet melted chocolate. Playing with the ends of his thick, curled locks, I drank in the beauty of his darkly stubbled face as I listened. His chest rose and fell with every breath, the crisp hair against my cheek tickled. I ran my palm down the rigid planes of his stomach, gently caressing the well-exercised muscles. His lean body was a work of art designed purely for female pleasure, and I enjoyed every moment of touching him.  </p><p>We remained connected throughout the morning, his fingers threading through my hair soothingly as he spoke such lovely sounding words. I yawned, closing my eyes, my body lax in his embrace. Through the haze of sleep, I felt his weight and heat come down on me, his full lips brushed over my cheek.</p><p>“Hey,” Lenny said. “Dozing off on me already?” His fingers brushed over my sides, tickling me.</p><p>“Lenny!” I squirmed and threw my arms around him, burying my grinning face against his shoulder. “Stop that!”</p><p>His sensuous mouth twitched with amusement. “Sorry, it’s just so tempting. You’re so ticklish, it’s cute.”</p><p>“Shut up.” I pecked the tip of his nose. “Can’t we sleep in today?”</p><p>“I wanted to take you into town, catch a show, browse some of the stores, have a nice dinner at the saloon…” He planted a quick kiss on my lips. “But I reckon that can wait if you rather stay here. A day of rest and relaxation with my favorite lady sounds like a mighty fine idea to me.”</p><p>“I’m your <em>only</em> lady,” I corrected, raising my hand in a proud display of the platinum promise ring he gave me.</p><p>“The one and only. Since the day we met, you were all I ever wanted. All I could think about. All I could see. It’s always been you—my everything<em>.</em>” He caught my hand with his, our fingers intertwined. “Sometimes I look at you and wonder how I got so damn lucky.”</p><p>My heart thumped with a tender ache in my chest. Lenny could say such sweet things, wonderful things.</p><p>“We can’t go into town,” I said. “What if someone recognizes you from Blackwater? I just got you back. I won’t lose you again.”</p><p>His amber gaze drifted over my face, searching. “Running with gang kept me away from you for a long time. We lost everything in Blackwater, and I got so caught up in Dutch’s blood feud with the O’Driscolls—lying, cheatin’, and robbin’ fools from Valentine up to Saint Denis, trying to get the crew back on their feet…I wish I came back to you sooner.” Sighing deeply, he grew silent.</p><p>“You’re here now.” I stroked his cheek. “That’s what matters.”</p><p>“Maybe so. My dad used to say dwelling on the past is something like beating on a dead horse, ain’t no good ever come from it.”</p><p>“Your father was a smart man.”</p><p>“Sure was. An educated negro like him, good and kind, ain’t long for this world. It was only a matter of time.” His eyes glittered, wet with a deep-rooted pain for a split-second before he blinked it away.</p><p>My heart clenched. <em>My poor, sweet Leonard</em>…</p><p>He had suffered so much tragedy throughout the course of his life. Most of the time, he seemed unfazed, strong despite the pain lingering in his heart. But I knew better. He lived in a world that didn’t want him, didn’t accept him. His color didn’t suit their fancy and the scars of rejection ran deep, the hurt and loss probably ate at his soul on the daily. Wounds like that will never fully heal, but there were ways to lessen the sting.</p><p>“Lenny Summers,” I cupped his chin. “You’re gonna stop thinking those bad, silly thoughts right this instant. Look at me.”</p><p>He complied. Our eyes locked.</p><p>“You’re a good man,” my voice were clear, and distinct, without a shred of doubt. “Do you understand me? You are good. Perfect. You have every right to be here, to live freely, to laugh, to love—no matter what anyone says, no matter what they do—you’re a goddamn human being and that’s the end of it. You’re important. And I <em>love</em> the hell outta you. I always will.”</p><p>Blush deepening, muscles tensed, his mouth gaped open like a fish out of water, visibly struggling to find words. He was speechless, reeling from my praise. His shaken reaction was probably the most adorable thing I’ve ever witnessed in my life.</p><p>“Say something,” I urged softly, brushing over his cheek with the backs of my fingers.</p><p>Lenny took my hand and held it to his chest, his heart thumping, racing. He was apprehensive and impassioned. But why? What was he thinking?</p><p>Finally regaining his composure, he asked, “Do you feel that?”</p><p>“Yes.” The speedy rhythm of his heart didn’t let up.</p><p>“This is what you do to me. You have power over me, a hold—it’s like a snare I can’t escape, like a spell I can’t break.” He chuckled dryly, bitterly. “I never felt weak a day in my life until I met you.”</p><p>“You’ve been a wanted man for a long time, struggling to survive, fighting an endless war with the world around you. But you don’t have to be on the defensive with me. It’s okay to let your guard down. There’s more to life than being an outlaw.”</p><p>His eyes brightened. “Oh yeah, of course. There’s strong whiskey, fine music, good books, an oiled gun, gold nuggets and silver bullets.”</p><p>“Lenny…”</p><p>“But regardless of all that, you’re the best part.” Sweetly, he nuzzled my nose.</p><p>I giggled. “Well now, aren’t you charming?”</p><p>“Ain’t that the reason you love me?”</p><p>“One of the many.”</p><p>His full lips curved into a slow, breathtaking smile, dazzling against his deep brown skin. Sunlight dappled over his face, illuminating that strong, flawless jawline of his. Goodness, he was so very good looking, impossible to resist, and my love for him intensified by the day. I was helplessly addicted to Lenny Summers, the hours we spent together felt like minutes. I could never get enough.</p><p>My cheeks heated. “God, how do you manage to turn from cute to sexy in a matter of seconds?”</p><p>He smirked. “It’s a gift, part of my charm.” His hand touched my waist, sliding downward along my thigh. A curse hissed out between his teeth once he reached my lace garter belt. “You’re still wearing those?”</p><p>“You didn’t take them off me last night.”</p><p>“I don’t plan to.” Lenny rose to his knees, hovering over my scantily clad body, eyes smoldering as he stared down at me. “Keep them on. You look so, so, so pretty just like that.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean fuckable?”</p><p>“Hey, language!” He mocked me with a lopsided smile. “That’s no way for a lady to speak.”</p><p>“Oh, forgive me, Mr. Summers,” I said, my tone laced with sarcasm. “For a lying, thieving outlaw, you’re quite the prude.”</p><p>His nose wrinkled in protest. “Me? A prude? No, I’m more of a hopeless romantic with a love for dialect and vocabulary.” He drew close, his tongue traced the shell of my ear. My breath caught in my chest. “If you say things—the <em>right</em> things—you can put anyone in the mood.”</p><p>I shivered, hot and bothered, a heated ache between my legs. It wasn’t particularly the context of Lenny’s words that turned me on, but the <em>sound…</em>the huskiness in his voice, the way he dragged the vowels, sensual and rich with passion. His voice was smooth as velvet, unbearably sexy in my ear, sending vibrations deep into the core of my body.</p><p>He could talk any woman out of her clothes and into his bed without much effort. Not that he would though, he was much too tenderhearted, too sympathetic to be a womanizer.</p><p>He was truly one of a kind. And all mine, by some miracle.</p><p>A distinct warmth flooding my core, I shoved my hands into his hair and kissed him. I loved how soft his lips felt against mine. His arms enveloped me as he kissed me back, his tongue glided over mine with hot, savory licks that left me breathless and yearning for more. I could only imagine how amazing that firm mouth of his would feel in other places…</p><p>I moaned, feeling the prod of his impressive erection against my thigh. I wrapped my fingers around him, and he bucked his hips on contact, thrusting into my hand.</p><p>He groaned into my mouth, still ravaging my lips. The scent of our lust was heavy in the air, the heavy weight of his tense, magnificent body pinning me down. He was hard as stone, and hot. I stroked him from root to tip, my palm slick with precum.</p><p>“<em>Ah, damn…</em>” he uttered between kisses, lazily fucking my hand. “That feels good.”</p><p>“It feels better inside me,” I murmured against his lips.</p><p>He broke the kiss, parting me with his finger. “Not yet. You ain’t ready for me.”</p><p>With a feeble sound of protest, I buried my face in his neck.</p><p>“Hey, no pouting,” he clasped my chin, forcing me to look into his beautiful hazel eyes. His voice softened. “You’re so tight. I’ll bruise you if we don’t take it slow, okay?”</p><p>My gaze glued to his fiercely handsome face, an abrupt gratitude filled my soul. “<em>I love you.</em>”</p><p>He beamed, kissing my lips one last time before his tongue seared a path down my neck to my breast. Once he caught my nipple between his teeth, I flinched.</p><p>Lenny quirked a brow. “You’re sensitive.”</p><p>“I still haven’t recovered from last night,” I said.</p><p>“Relax, Sugar. I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>I blinked, perplexed by the endearment, although I adored how sweet it sounded from his lips. “Sugar?”</p><p>He uttered a soft assent, and returned his attention to my breasts, wrapping his mouth around my nipple, sucking lightly. His finger circled the other, the tantalizing caress brought a mist of perspiration to my skin. His tongue moved slow, exquisitely tender over my swollen flesh, soothing like a healing balm. Relishing the sensation, I closed my eyes.</p><p>I combed my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. “Is there anything you <em>can’t</em> do with that tongue of yours?”</p><p>Lenny flashed a wicked smile. “That sounds like a challenge.” His palms slipped under my hips, he yanked me to the edge of the bed, and dipped low. I slapped a hand over my mouth, smothering a gasp as his tongue fluttered over my clit. Two of his fingers inched inside me and I clenched eagerly around him, my leg draped over his shoulder. Heat swept over me, my heart slammed erratically in my chest.</p><p>The delicate rhythm of his stroking, curving fingers was wonderful, but it was his mouth that drove me crazy. The tip of his tongue lapped at my throbbing clit tirelessly…relentlessly. My hips churned, a violent shiver moved through me. He knew my body so well, exactly how to please me, everywhere he touched left a blazing trail of warmth behind.</p><p>I bit back a cry at the sweltering heat and lash of his tongue, my core convulsing with every tender lick. Dizzy, drugged and near mindless with sensation, my hands ached for his touch, gliding over his sweat-damp skin, tugging at his hair. He captured my palm with his free hand, our fingers laced together.</p><p>“Yes<em>, </em>Lenny, like that,” I urged. “Make me come.”</p><p>And he did, with the soft suction of his lips and measured thrusts. I shuddered, tingling, pleasure pulsated through me. Lenny didn’t stop. His tongue continued to work my clit as I rode his fingers shamelessly, my limbs trembling, my climax rolling on and on. I was melting, drowning in sensation. Tears stung my eyes, the walls that kept my emotions at bay breaking at the seams. Swept away by the ongoing waves of ecstasy, I wept silently.</p><p>Licking his lips, Lenny rose, lifting my sweaty, limp body along with him. His gaze searched my face with concern. “You okay?” I heard his question just barely past the blood rushing in my ears.</p><p>I managed a nod. Carefully, he set me down on the center of the bed, my head hit the pillow. He crawled in beside me, wiping the tears from my cheeks with a light sweep of his knuckles. “Was it too much?”</p><p>“No.” Pleasantly aching, I sighed. “You were perfect.”</p><p>His eyes studied me for a few beats. “Promise?”</p><p>“I promise.” Dazed from the toe-curling, spectacular climax he gave me, I shut my heavy eyelids for a moment. “It’s your turn now.”</p><p>“We have all the time in the world to make love. Why don’t you get some rest?”</p><p>My gut kicked. I forced myself up to face him. “No, we need an equal exchange. I don’t want you to feel used—”</p><p>He pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me. “I don’t feel used. That ain’t what this is. It’s just…I don’t wanna push you—”</p><p>I swatted his hand away. “Well, I’m not going to sleep until you come.”</p><p>His brows rose. “Okay, fair enough. I got an idea.” He shifted to his knees, the blunt tip of his throbbing cock nudged my lips. With a toothy, iconic grin smeared across his face, he requested sweetly, “Lubrication please?”</p><p>I gladly drew him in until he hit the back of my throat and was rewarded with a sultry burst of more precum. A pleased murmur escaped me as I savored the taste. He swelled, growing thicker and larger under the flat of my tongue. His balls were big, heavy, a bold display of potent virility. I played with them, rolling the weighty pair in my hand, feeling them tighten.</p><p>My eyes were riveted to Lenny as he tipped his head back, muscles rigid and breathing ragged. A deep groan of delicious agony rumbled in his chest. “Goddamn, your mouth…<em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>Lenny was the most calm tempered, well-composed man I knew. Watching him unravel like this, face flushed with lust, cursing, the pleasure threatening his control—it was so very satisfying. And sexy.</p><p>He drew in a deep breath, steadying himself. “Okay, I-I reckon…that’s good enough.” He pulled out, altering his position, his knees came down at my sides.</p><p>I stared at him quizzically as he knelt over me, his slobber-coated cock stood erect above my heart. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time. Since the day I laid eyes on you.” He cupped my breasts in his hands, kneading them, rolling my nipples into tight points between his forefingers and thumb.</p><p>I whimpered, arching into his hand, unbearably sensitive. His rigid length slid between the valley of my breasts, and I gasped, squirming. Why not use my mouth for pleasure instead? “Lenny—”</p><p>“I need this.” His eyes were heavy-lidded with desire as he began moving his hips, his big cock gliding between the softness of my chest. “<em>I love you</em>.”</p><p>The tender words rolled off his tongue with a quiet, yet passionate intensity. A bubbly sensation struck my heart. “Feels that nice, huh?”</p><p>A wry smile pulled at his lips. “I <em>might</em> have an unhealthy obsession with…you know.” He smacked my breasts playfully. “Don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Your secret is safe with me, handsome.”</p><p>His blunt crown brushed my mouth with every stroke. I kept my lips puckered, kissing the tip, loving the unique taste. The rhythmic slap of his balls against my tits had my clit aching for attention once again, but I didn’t care. Right now, nothing in the world mattered more than satisfying him. I wanted to do this for him, he deserved it for being so good to me.</p><p>The arousing sight of his sharply sculpted abdomen and lean, pumping hips was enthralling, his sweaty, beautiful brown skin shined and glistened like priceless jewels beneath the light. He was stripped bare to the primal desire where only the race to climax mattered and still, I was spellbound by his beauty. Swooning. He was divine. Heavenly. Fitting of worship.</p><p>“I’m close,” Lenny trembled, his voice was a guttural rasp.</p><p>“Give it to me.” Grasping his straining thighs, I propped myself up on my elbows and opened my mouth.</p><p>I took him in, hungrily sucking his solid length, my cheeks hollowed with the strength of my all-consuming need to pleasure him. He gripped my hair, frantically thrusting—<em>punishing </em>my throat with his big cock. My eyes stung and my lungs burned, but I was too turned on to give a hell. The sounds he made and the loving praises that slipped from his lips made it worth all the effort.</p><p>He emptied himself into my greedy mouth, the first spurt of his load so thick, it was a hassle to swallow. His entire body shuddered as I eagerly drained him of everything he had.</p><p>I licked him clean afterward. He curled up next to me, pressing tiny, appreciative kisses to my shoulders and neck. “I’m gonna need you to do that more often,” he uttered, and then added sweetly, softly, “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>The vivid blush on his cheeks warmed my heart. “Of course I will, but first, I’m going to need some real food in my tummy.” My stomach rumbled. “As scrumptious as you may be, I can’t live off you alone, Lenny.”</p><p>“Your wish is my command, Sugar.” He pulled away and reached for his satchel on the nightstand. “Luckily for you, the last stagecoach I robbed had all kinds of goodies—”</p><p>I clutched his stubbled chin, drawing him back in. “Forget that canned slop. Wouldn’t you prefer a homecooked meal?”</p><p>“Cook?” His brows scrunched up. “Uh…I’m not—I can’t—”</p><p>“Sure you can. I’ll teach you. We can whip something up in the kitchen together.” I cupped the side of his cheek, looking into his eyes. “As long as we have each other, there’s nothing we can’t do.”</p><p>His gaze sparkled, the golden flecks wildly radiant and alluring as always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! Follow Anboringday on tumblr for fanart, or if you just wanna talk! Requests are open :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>